wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Glassknoll
Appearance filler cod-wait wha? why is my screensaver now a picture of nightcrawler? and why are all my apps pictures of kurt's face?????? GLASSKNOLL!!!!! told ya I hacked ya, bae :3 oh my god I cant stop staring, you are so DEAD ok, now to start writing... as one carelessly strolls down the sidewalks of New Possibility late at night- WAIT!!! hold up. no, no, no, no. this is my page, I will not stand for having your typical run of the mill boring text. excuse me? it was a dark night, yada yada, you were alone, blah blah, you caught glimpse of a shiny dragon than they disappeared like POOF I do not write like that. I know, yours is way more boring ok, than you write it. I plan to. :3 welp, basically i'm a hybrid, typical right? mostly rainwing? though i've been told I have my dad's nightwing snout...my wings are kinda small, my scales are pale pink? with some lavenders, sun golds, orange, and cyan. I love pastels and apparently I look like a walkin' gel pen. whatever. my eyes are a really pale turquoise, matching these little seawing aquatic marks i've got all over my body, mainly on my face and neck. my build's short and chubby, I don't care for the 'husky' or 'full-bodied' crap, I do prefer curvy over fat anyday though. I like wearing cat shirts, grey hoodies, black and white striped arm-bands, and skinny jeans. usually i have some glittery jewelry on too; oh! and my fav denim jacket with a buttload of superhero-anime enamel pins can I write now? shush. my wing membrane's swirly sunset, with reddish pink and purple, but none of those fancy stars or anything. luckily I don't have one of those little seawing beards, but I mean, grandma rocks it, I would rock it too, i'm just ya know, not missing out, lol. guess that's it? Personality trying something... History * chubby smart kiddo excuse me? * used to be super insecure about her weight and general appearance yeah, whatever... * pretended to be dumb to get "friends" I hate you arrow (but it's your origin story!!!) * innocent bean who was always bullied #notabean * really picked on about her size and build i'm not short (you're 5'2") mmhmm and you're 5' even hun (I hate you) * rushed home in tears after a really bad bullying * started reading a comic book her mom gave her about a cool confident superhero chick * guess what, that hero bae had curves too * basically threw everything society had brainwashed her on looks * ditched make-up, wore cute kawaii hoodies, cat shirts, jeans cus she liked them * read as much as she could without fear of being called a nerd * took up computer tech * wore glasses instead of contacts * swore to never play dumb again * basically brought hell to her old school bullies * teacher's pet / weird girl * but she was so happy * everything was good / had a buttload of classmate enemies but what the heck * one day she started feeling weird, as in emotions she wasn't feeling * ignored it but it got worse * till she finally had to run out of class and outside * didn't see some dragons moving furniture and literally got a piano dropped on her head * turned out unphased? * now SUPER freaked out she ran out of town, to find a huge circus tent in the woods * curious, she went inside, to feel overwhelming fear * she followed the fear to a room full of cages, the cages held dragons, terrified dragons * a certain blue kiddo caught her eye, a rainwing hybrid with unusual features locked onto her gaze, and they felt a connection * being the little twerp she is, she scrabbled at the lock for almost an hour * they talked to eachother, luckily she spoke german, and could understand his soft tongue * finally left to find the keys to the cage * basically caused havoc, and came back with bolt cutters * that worked * grabbed her new friend's talon and ran like fury into the woods * with the ringleader and her cronies snapping at their heels * they finally lost their assailants, and dropped to the ground, panting * glass literally felt at the point of death from running so much * caught their breath, and just sat and talked / after glass sort of just laid there on the ground making wheezing sounds * found out they had a lot in common: being judged on their appearances, disliking the way they looked, and being different / having strange abilities * felt a spark and knew they'd be friends, or well, something else ;3 * knoll snuck imp back to her home, knowing her parents supported strange dragos * but when they approached the house, it was surrounded by cops * the ringleader who's name knoll did not know had blabbed on them, and now, they were wanted criminals * now she knew it wasn't safe for them to go anywhere she had been, so they fled again, this time, to ayto * the bustling city was diverse enough for the two weird kiddos to get lost in the crowds and not gain too much attention * found an abandoned warehouse that became their new home / base * now boyfriend and girlfriend, they run from the law, stay hidden, and find and shelter other dragons with abilities like their own. Quotes * "jogging, I have never heard of the word," it's foreign * "my IQ's 160, I don't think I need to worry about your so called "PE" * "I graduated college when I was 16, well yeah, i'm technically 16 but that's besides the point," * "you're beautiful and awesome, never doubt yourself," i'm so talking about my boyfriend ;3 * "whatever" oml that's so me * "I don't care a *beep* about stereotypes, just cus I dress like an anime character doesn't mean I can't both be a superhero geek and an all around genius," PREACH * "come back and fight me." *puts on boxing gloves* Trivia * taurus (pretty obvi right?) *fingerhorns* (HEY that's my line :0!!!) * used to be super insecure about her weight / appearance yeah, i'm SO over that ;3 * now doesn't care a heck you got that right * great vocabulary but talks like a flippin' kid HEY * pretty rude humor / not weird, just immature? arrow you're so getting pranked later (i'm doomed aren't I?) you betcha ;3 * like, sticks her tongue out A LOT *sticks tongue out* see what I mean? * totally not inspired after MCU's gwenpool :3 totally not-wait what? * hates valley girl accents by the way, since she personally used one as a kiddo YOU DESIGNED ME AFTER GWENPOOL?!!! * swears a lot but only minor ones? you *beep*ed designed me after an assassin??? * MAJOR temper I THOUGHT I WAS ORIGINAL * pretty ticklish hehe (pulls out feather) don't you dare. * short as flippin' heck shuddup * addicted to fanfics i'm ignoring you * likes cuddling with warm blankets, some cats, and a good book (*hands kitten* :D) *takes kitten* I still hate you * knows a few different languages: german, french, spanish du bist dumm / vraiment stupide / y le gusta kurt wagner (you know I can just use google translate?) you were meant to! * wants a black cat I like kittens... (I know uwu) * adores cosplay but too lazy to finish anything bleh * really bad procrastinator so are u * super tough even though she's tiny eh pretty true * 160 iq, but pretty sure she already said that DID I MENTION I'M A GENIUS (yes you did...) * rolls eyes so many times a day they could fall out omg that's not scientifically possibly (it COULD happen!!!) Relationships imp: i'm afraid to write anything here o.o I <3 my bf :3 hang on... error code: the_blueberry_boi: has joined the chat vhat is this? vhat is happening? hiya bae!!! ah! hallo mein liebling <3 <3 <3 :3 I ship you two so hard, oml error code: dragonarrow5767: has been banned from chat ;3 Gallery Glass 2.jpg glass 3.jpg glass 4.jpg glass 5.jpg glass 6.jpg glass 7.jpg glass 8.jpg what are you looking at? Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters